cd_ifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cheezperson
Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 16:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You are now a sysop. Yeah! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) There's BNK too. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) DIDN'T YOU SEE SMASHWIKI THE MOVIE! THE WORLD WILL GO BOOM! and me and BNK are bureaucrats, so you can't ban us, and if you ban anybody else, we can unban them.. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Smoreking get a snowglobe... Masterman What's the matter? Snowglobe of DOOMZ! Cafinator's gonna pwnate the sysops with his Hawaiian-based POWERZ ! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 16:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Nov. 10 Dat be mah birthday! Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 16:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WE get Tuesday off at school because of Veteran's day! So, yes, I have my party on Tuesday. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) pwnage by smoreking! Masterman What's the matter? My userboxes I have three pictures of disturbingly sexual times in Brawl. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Your Secret Mission for this wiki. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Nah I just like it. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 21:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I blocked you for 10 seconds. I didn't take any rights awya. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 21:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I can ban you again... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 21:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) That was fun, I guess. I thought everything would look like it was a protected page. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 21:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I was decrypting brawl images. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 21:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 'Ello Hi. I'm doin' pretty good. What you been up to? :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. What about mah ban? Does it expire tomorrow? Oh, and it's nice to know you're doin' alrite. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:49, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Why would SK block you? You two are pals, rite? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I blocked him for 10 seconds because I was bored. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. He goes to the club after work, if ya know what i mean.;) 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) shh...... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Noo..... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) yeah I have a room setup. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Talk Tasmanian Devils are supposed to be small right? It's just their name (and the cartoon) that make them sound bad, or am I just wrong again? 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 07:08, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Cheez! I followed my buddy Pikabro here, but he's distracted by his school buddies. --'Toon GanondorfCHAT' 07:10, 7 November 2008 (UTC) just get a pic of one, they look nothin g like they do in loony tunes PikabroPIKA! 07:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I know. They look a bit like wolverines or weasels to me. Cheezperson {talk} ' 07:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my internet got all in and out and i lost it for half an hour. yeah so you know how Australia has a little island down the bottom? Thats Tasmania, so when most Australians count the states, they ALWAYS forget Tazzie. Tazzie Devils are endangered because they mainly live down in Tazzie (i could go on all day about this) but yeah. So can you just say all the states off the top of your head? ' PikabroPIKA!' 08:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Cmon cheez! You gonna get back to me? :Si senor. I know all of the states, but I aint naming all of em here! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 05:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Must be hard to remember all of them in Australia we have like eight. PikabroPIKA! 08:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) No way... That little... Look at what SZL put at the very top of our article on SmashWiki... I guess I should tell the rest of us... MarioGalaxyTalk 22:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Tourney Cheez, we desperately need exposure, if just to prove Shade wrong. For one thing, we should include "AD-" as a prefix to all our in-game names. To start things off, we all need to attend an actual tournament online. To each his own tourney. That way we start to get recognized as individuals. After that, we take the crew tourney spotlight by storm. --'O2 13:07, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Definitely. So, when you mean prefix, do you mean like how you had RSO (you guys have been inactive for a while, btw) in your name (RSO2)? For example, If I brawled, I would be "AD-MG"? Sounds more like something you'd do on Mario Kart Wii or Metal Gear Online, but OK. But, if matches are against friends when not competing in tourneys, we go by our casual WiFi names. K? 'MarioGalaxyTalk' 22:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::ADCHZ. 'Cheezperson' {talk} '! :::Sounds good. Now to just find a tourney...--'OxicoI hear voices in my head... 02:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'd do something this weekend, but I'm taken tomorrow through Sunday. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 04:07, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Cheez! I don't know/remember if Oxico told you about this, but he and I were trying to recruit starfire_jirachi. I talked to her on AiB, and she accepted. I'm gonna tell Galaxia, but I don't know who will tell Runer, since he's not that active. K? MarioGalaxyMay Guthix be with you... 00:44, 13 February 2009 (UTC)